


fish bucket

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Introspective Bullshit, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perhaps curiosity was a strength, but only to the one who asked for answers, and never to the one who gave them away.(or, George and Dream talk, and George realises Dream means more to him than he's willing to admit)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 240





	fish bucket

"I'm sorry if my questions annoy you," George sighed, slumping against the tree behind him. Being with Dream felt calm, relaxed, but the serenity felt so fragile that George worried he'd break it with a single misplaced word.

Dream hummed, oblivious to George's tense anxiety. "Curiosity is definitely a big strength."

George turned away then, unreasonably flustered. "Yeah. It could be."

"It is," Dream assured from beside him, and George could feel the blush in his cheeks flush harder. He straightened then, suddenly thankful for the darkness that the night had plunged them in.

He glanced around him, at the shimmering stars in the sky, at the moving moon above him, at the forests stretching around him with no end in sight. He sighed. "There's so much to lean about in the world. I can't wait to go, like, _foosh_."

George made a zooming action with his arms then, in a makeshift airplane for Dream to see. Dream just watched him, amusement and something else twinkling in his eyes, while George suddenly wondered if he was embarrassing himself.

Dream laughed then, mimicking George's movements with more exaggerated strength and louder sounds. "Like _pwoosh_?" he said, chuckling easily at his own childish ways, and George felt giggles bubble up his own chest. Dream looked more like a rocket then, zooming through the sky and into outer space in a blaze of glory.

It was more fitting, perhaps, than the simple airplane George had crafted for him. He tried not to think about what that meant.

He glanced down, suddenly finding the rest of the world overwhelming, and smiled to himself. "You're a great listener."

George felt more than heard Dream shift beside him, inching closer across the floor towards him, his sword scraping against the wooden planks. They were not touching, but Dream's presence was so overwhelmingly him that it made George dizzy anyway.

"Thanks." A pause. "I'm right here if you want someone to talk to."

George's smile widened, but he noted how his own lips started to tremble. He coughed, cleared his throat, and whispered, "You don't know how happy I am to hear that." 

"Did you lack someone in that regard?" asked Dream, and he was the one who was curious now, asking invasive questions that George could never answer. George could only give a watery laugh as his reply.

Perhaps curiosity _was_ a strength, but only to the one who asked for answers, and never to the one who gave them away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a bunch of long dreamnotfound fics, which is why I haven't been posting much on AO3 recently, but this came to me suddenly and I just had to type it out. It's really fun to imagine dialogue between them, and I think dialogue in general is my favourite thing to write. Maybe I'll come back at some point and rewrite this to make it more descriptive, but for now I'm happy with how it turned out :,)
> 
> [tumblr](https://marsyamallow-xo.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mallowcraftxo)


End file.
